Martial Arts at 2AM
by AnnieXMuller
Summary: Just how much of this is about the hoodie? **Parking Spot post-ep**


_**Parking Spot**__ Post-Ep_

* * *

"Jessica Day!"

She shot up in bed, as though her torso had been catapulted off the mattress; pulled rudely from sleep by a booming, angry, voice, Jess karate chopped the air as her body sprang up into a seated position in bed.

Was it karate? Taekwondo? It was a cutting arm motion designed to defend herself against the male intruder in her bedroom. Maybe instead of trying to figure out the move she should just open her eyes...

"Nick?" She questioned, her sleepy eyes still trying to focus on the man at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing? It's..." She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Oh my God, Nick. It's two AM!"

He stood at the foot of her bed, arms folded. Behind him, the light from the hallway shined softly into the room through the still-open door. "I want my hoodie back, Jess."

She frowned, folded her own arms across her chest, and huffed. "No."

His eyes drifted to her torso then, and he gaped. "You're wearing it now? Are you kidding me, Jess?"

Her mouth fell open indignantly. "You wore a _woman's_ coat to bed, Nick. You cannot judge me for this."

"Hey," he began, pointing a finger at her. "Don't you roll your eyes at Trenchcoat Nick."

"What? I did no such thing!"

"It was implied, in your tone."

For that, she did roll her eyes, but still stood her ground. "I'm not giving up the hoodie."

"Stop being weird, Jess, and give it back."

"You are in my bedroom at _two in the morning_, and I'm the one being weird?"

"Hoodie," he said firmly. "Now."

"Argh, stop saying hoodie!"

"Hoodie, hoodie, hoodie," he chanted childishly.

She growled softly. "I'm cold!"

"You have _pajamas_, with little yellow ducks on them," he scrunched his nose up as he said it, "for nights just like these!"

"I like this hoodie, Nick."

"So do I."

She glared at him, and he glared back, two roommates stuck in some kind of weird clothing stalemate, and she wondered just how much of it actually had to do with the hoodie.

"If you don't take it off I'm coming over there to get it."

She let out a 'ha' as she exhaled. "Trust me, Nick. You do not want to do that."

"Oh? And why not, Jess? You gonna Kung Fu me again?"

_Oh, was that what the move had been? Huh... _Out loud she said, "If I have to."

"Give. Me. My. Hoodie."

"Bit possessive over a few scraps of material there, Nick."

"I'm not kidding, Jess."

She glared at him, before softening her eyes and shrugging. "Okay, fine, Nick. You want your hoodie back?" He nodded. "Here, have your hoodie back." Whipping it up over her head, she held it out to him while he gaped at her in shock from the foot of the bed. "Yes, Nick," she began, waving his hoodie in her outstretched hand. "_Invisible shirt!_ I had _your_ hoodie against _my_ _bare boobs_."

He swallowed audibly, and averted his eyes. He had assumed she'd been bluffing earlier. It had never occurred to him it would ever be true. Stepping slowly around the side of the bed, he snatched the hoodie from her outstretched hand, still refusing to make eye-contact, muttered a 'thank you', and bolted from the room. She assumed the only reason he hadn't panic moonwalked out was because he'd have had to face her.

Pulling the sheet up to cover herself she was about to slip out of bed when Nick appeared at her door again, facing away from her, knuckles lightly grazing the wood.

"You can turn around," she said calmly.

He peeked around slowly. "I just, ah..." He held up a different hoodie, and then tossed it onto her bed. "I don't wear this one anymore." He left her then, without another word, closing the door softly behind him.

Jess glanced down at the grey hoodie on her bed; she reached for it, running a finger along the well-worn material. Tugging it to her, she slipped it over her head, his scent flowing over her as she eased it into position. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. _No_, she decided, frowning at the closed door. _None of that had been about the hoodie._

* * *

**AN: Because BlindAssasin asked when I was going to write a NG fic, so I accepted that challenge ;)**


End file.
